


Why not another soulmate au?

by woshua



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Modern Era, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ill tag additional characters as they appear, im rating this as teen to be safe but the rating will likely go up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshua/pseuds/woshua
Summary: Ernst Robel is just starting college but its hard to focus on work when all he can think about finding his soulmate.





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate aus but I've never written one. Hopefully this one is as good as the ones I've read. Sorry the chapters are a bit short!

Ernst dreamed of meeting his soulmate since the day he learned of them. He anxiously awaited his eighteenth birthday when his tattoo would appear. Although common sense told him the phrase itself would likely be insignificant or maybe even crude, he hoped the first thing he'd hear from his soulmate was at least a little elegant. After all, it would be on his wrist for the rest of his life.

A week before he turned eighteen, questions swarmed through Ernst's mind like bees in a hive. Who was his soulmate? Would some beautiful girl become his beautiful wife? Would a charming boy sweep him off his feet right away? Was his soulmate already waiting for him? Would he have to wait for his soulmate? Will it be a friend or a total stranger? What would he say that's forever tattooed on their wrist?

With all these unanswered questions, Ernst found it hard to sleep. He was grateful the school year had only just begun so he wouldn't fall too far behind. Beginning college was hard enough without these constant worries. He wondered if his soulmate was facing these same problems.

Ernst knew he shouldn't stress so much about this, but he couldn't help it. He knew how unlikely it was that he'd find his soulmate right away, but he continued to hope. A fraction of a chance was better than none at all. Plus, he had this feeling that he'd meet his soulmate sooner rather than later. Where would he be if he didn't occasionally trust his instincts?


	2. Mild Dissapointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernst cannot sleep as he awaits his birthday.

The night before his eighteenth birthday, Ernst did not sleep at all. He spent the whole night waiting for his alarm to tell him midnight had struck. He jolted up as soon as the alarm began, rushing to read the newly developed ink. 

The handwriting was a bit messy, but Ernst could make out the phrase that would change his life. "Could I borrow a pen?" How disappointing.

Of course it would be his luck to get stuck with a completely generic phrase in a messy font. So much for a tattooo Ernst would show off. 

Still, he was excited. He finally had his tattoo! He was one step closer to finding his soulmate. Things could only go up from here.

The first person to message was Wendla. Ernst promised her that he'd tell as soon as he got his tattoo.

To: Flower fairy at 12:03 AM  
Wendla! its here!!!!! i got my tattoo! 

From: Flower fairy at 12:04 AM  
Happy birthday! What does it say?

To: Flower fairy at 12:04 AM  
Well, its kind of silly  
Its really not special

From: Flower fairy at 12:04 AM  
As if it matters if its special! Its special to you and your soulmate. Now spill.

To: Flower fairy at 12:05 AM  
It says Could I borrow a pen?  
How simple is that  
Anyone could say that to me!!

From: Flower fairy at 12:06 AM  
Technically that means you have more chances to find them. Now, don't stress too much about this and get some sleep. You don't want to be grumpy when you meet your soulmate! Good night, Ernst. Love you! <3

To: Flower fairy at 12:06 AM  
Youre probably right...  
Night! <3

Ernst sighed and put his phone down. Wendla was right, like usual. Sleep didn't sound like too bad of an option honestly. His soulmate wasn't going to appear in the middle of the night anyway.


	3. Ernst Overthinks Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you say if you knew it would be tattooed on your soulmate's wrist forever?

Ernst woke up to about a dozen happy birthday texts and he smiled. His smile brightened as he remembered he could meet his soulmate at every moment. Even though his tattoo was a bit lackluster, he just knew his soulmate would be a lot more exciting. 

He barely took the time to grab a poptart as he headed out to his 10 AM lecture. As he yawned, he mentally thanked god he hadn't taken the 8 AM lecture instead. He took his seat in the middle of the room and set up to take notes. The faint remains of his smile would not leave his face.

Ernst looked up in mild confusion as he felt a presence taking the seat next to him. The week before, that chair had been empty. A big part of why he kept in this seat in the first place. However, this stranger was being pretty quiet so he wouldn't protest.

He glanced at the person who sat next to him, noticing his blonde hair first. The sun hit him in a way that his hair almost shimmered. Ernst couldn't help but notice how attractive this boy was. He turned his head away before he started to stare. 

Mentally, he scolded himself. He should be ashamed to be so attracted to someone when just the night before he'd been so excited about his soulmate. Then again, it didn't hurt for him to find someone attractive. It happens all the time, it doesn't mean he's going to give up on his soulmate for this stranger. 

Caught up in his thoughts, Ernst didn't notice the tapping on his shoulder right away. After being tapped slightly harder, he looked over to see what required his attention. 

"Could I borrow a pen?" the blond asked. "I seem to have forgotten mine." 

Ernst gasped. Was this him? It must be, it felt like it. He could barely function enough to hand over a pen.  
This beautiful boy was actually his soulmate. What an amazing turn of events.

He decided he wouldn't speak until he figured out the perfect thing to say. He wanted this boy to have the perfect tattoo. He wondered if he even really had a choice, the tattoo was already there after all. Still, he was determined to try. 

As the professor went on and on, Ernst paid no attention. He was preoccupied with what he should say. He could say something flirty, but maybe that would be too much. He could say something simple yet elegant, or he could even confess his undying love passionately. There were too many options. He couldn't decide.


End file.
